


"It's cute how you think you're in charge."

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You help distract Sam from how wrong everything is





	"It's cute how you think you're in charge."

**Author's Note:**

> set loosely around 14.01, so beware of any spoilers!! 
> 
> kink bingo fill - dom/sub

You had never considered getting with Sam before the whole apocalypse world mess, but with the two of you struggling to cope with the loss of Dean, it just seemed like a good way to distract yourselves.

He felt like you were the only person who understood exactly what he was going through, the pressure of being responsible for everyone who was living with him now on top of the fact that the longer it took him to find Dean, the more he could be suffering - or worse, he could be long dead, burned out and a human morph suit for Michael to walk around in.

He was gone for the day following a trail that he already figured was stale before he left, and you knew his suspicions were correct when he came back empty-handed and dragged you to your bedroom the second everyone left him alone.

You went along pliantly, knowing he needed a way to let off the steam brewing up inside of him and you were more than happy to be the one to help. You didn’t ask him how the trip went, instead staying quiet and pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed while you stripped your clothes for him.

You started with your shirt, slowly unbuttoning the flannel you were wearing and leaving you in the thin cami and bra you were wearing underneath. Next to go were your jeans, you slid them down your legs and kicked them off unceremoniously while he stayed seated on the bed, a predatory look in his eyes.

He reached out to grab you and you pushed his hand away, intending on keeping up the teasing a little longer to drag it out and give him a break from the world and it’s problems. Of course, this all backfired when a dark look filled Sam’s eyes and he reached forward again, tugging you harshly onto his lap and forcing you to straddle him.

You put your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself and bit your lip at the dark look in his eyes, waiting to see what he would do next.

“It’s cute how you think you’re in charge,” he said quietly with a small smirk, and his tone of voice had your entire body buzzing with arousal. “But you need to remember that I’m the one who calls the shots here, and you know how much I hate teasing.”

With that, he cupped your ass and stood up quickly, holding you up before turning and dropping you on the bed. He roughly spread your thighs for him to fit between and you resisted the urge to moan at how hot he was when he was in charge.

He grabbed the front of your cami and quickly ripped it open, making you gasp at the sudden movement as you felt a surge of wetness between your legs while he flung it without a care to the floor.

He didn’t bother trying to take your bra off, instead settling on tugging your boobs out over the cups and immediately pinching and tugging at your nipples, sending sparks of pleasure-pain straight to your clit. “Sam,” you whimpered, not sure if you were begging for more or for him to stop as you tried to grind up against him.

“Ah ah,” he tutted, his hands pinning your hips to the bed. You never felt smaller than you did when you were with Sam, but there was something different about when you were having sex. You felt vulnerable, exposed more than you’ve ever been while you just sit back and let him do whatever he wanted to you - not that you were complaining. You always ended up loving it.

He was staring at you intensely and you almost thought that he was going to kiss you for a second, which was something you’d never done even after two weeks straight of messing around. The moment disappeared when he got off of you and turned you over, manhandling you and putting you on your hands and knees.

Your panties were ripped the same as your vest, and they pinched your hips sharply before they gave in to Sam’s strength, making you whisper out a quiet “fuck”. You heard him unzip his jeans and felt his cock trace your leaking slit, gathering your wetness. He didn’t waste time teasing you, too worked up from the false lead to put off his pleasure.

He pushed in firmly, filling you to the brim and stretching you around his thick cock. It was still hard to adjust to the size of him, meaning he had to wait and let you adjust before he started fucking you. He reached a hand around your waist and rubbed two fingers at your clit slowly, relaxing you and distracting you from the slight burn.

You nodded your head almost imperceptibly when you were ready for him to start fucking you, but it was all the confirmation he needed. His hips drew back and slowly slid back in, building a faster pace with each thrust.

His fingers remained on your clit, rubbing it furiously while his other hand reached around and grabbed your throat. He pulled you up by your throat to press your back against his chest, cutting off your airways as you went up. You arched your back to try and keep the pressure off of your throat and struggled to keep your balance as his hips were pistoning against yours. Your hands grabbed at his forearms, but his strong grip didn’t budge.

Your thighs shook from the effort of holding yourself up in the awkward position and how close you were, and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. Sam wasn’t in much better shape, panting loudly as his sweaty chest pressed against your back. He put his mouth on the base of your neck, sucking lightly on the most sensitive part of your neck before lightly biting it, not breaking the skin.

The feeling was enough to tighten the ever-growing ball of pleasure in your stomach, showing you how close you were.

His hand tightened around your neck, and this time your arched back didn’t save your breath. Instead, you were left unable to breathe while being overwhelmed by the combination of that, his fingers on your clit and his teeth digging in harder on your neck. It was all so much at once, and though you had been on the verge of coming since the beginning, you still felt like your orgasm came out of nowhere, slamming into you like a freight train.

You shuddered as you started to come, and Sam only fucked you harder, rabbiting his hips to prolong the orgasm while you clenched around him. Your mouth was open in a silent moan while your body shook, coming harder than you had in a long time while he took his hand away from your throat.

Sam stilled suddenly, burying himself in as deep as he could and holding you in place while he came inside of you, filling you full of his cum while your body was still shaking with the aftershocks of your orgasm and your chest heaved as you regained your breath from him choking you.

When he pulled out he let go of you and you fell forward onto the bed, feeling practically boneless. Sam chuckled and rolled you over onto your back, pushing your sweaty hair out of your eyes.

“Still alive?” He asked while he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Barely,” you muttered, your hand absently rubbing over your throat.

His eyes immediately flicked down at the movement, and you could see worry fill them instantly. “Did I go too far?”

“No, it was great,” you replied quickly, hoping he could tell you were being honest.

He nodded though he didn’t look entirely convinced and fixed his clothes, walking to the door and throwing you a small smile before he opened your door and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
